Dragons Dream
by blackvelvet-smile
Summary: One-shots and blurbs. Including AU. Rating may change depending on content.
1. The Cafe

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Escaflowne.

Cafe

"Well it's not as if I didn't want to go out with him." She paused patiently listening through the blue tooth in her ear. "He just wasn't my type Yukari." Smiling she took the cup of steaming coffee from the barista, and wandered to the cream and sugar counter. "No. No. No. You're not listening to me I'm—" She paused again listening to her friend yammer on about how Korin was a good man, had a secure job, etcetera, etcetera. "He already told me all of that last night."

Yes Korin was very adamant about his job and how well off he was, also with the fact that he was being pressured from his family to at least find a girlfriend. In fact she hadn't shared a single thing about herself all evening, it was mostly her listening to him complain about the quality of the meal and the wine. She'd been on terrible dates before but this was by far the worst one yet.

"No Yukari what I'm saying is that he's arrogant and selfish." Sometimes she hated technology so much, she caught the stares from some of the people around her as she poured four sugar and three cream into her double espresso. "He never even asked me a single thing about myself! I think that counts as a man being selfish." She was tired and honestly couldn't handle listing to her best friend since high school yammer on any more. "You should have heard how many times he mentioned his income. I felt more like his accountant than his date. Then it was how horrible the food was or how cheap the wine was." Picking up her cup she turned away from the counter. "Perhaps I should just swear off men all together."

Turning around she slammed into another body, her cup of coffee spilling down her skirt with a gasp and a startled yelp. "I'll have to call you back." She hurriedly said to her friend ending the call immediately. "I am so very sorry." She said turning back around grabbing fist full's of napkins to dab at the complete stranger she'd smashed into.

Her own coffee had spilled down her skirt and over the front of her blazer. But the man standing in front of her had obviously gotten the worst of it. His expensive looking suit was now ruined, a dark stain spread from his chest to the bottom of his pants. She dabbed at the places hastily, frowning when his hands grasped hers forcing her to stop the lame attempt at cleaning him. Green eyes glanced up at him wide and apologetic, his mouth was pulled down into a frown, angular jaw set and a pair of maroon eyes held a glare but also mild amusement.

"Let me... um... let me pay for your uh... the dry cleaning..."

"It's fine." His deep voice soothed as he brushed a little bit of white cream from the edge of the jacket. "Don't worry about the dry cleaning." He looked her up and down noticing the darkened specks on her white blouse and cream color jacket and gave her a small smile. "But let me buy you a new cup of coffee Ms..."

"Kanzaki!" She said quickly blushing like mad. "Hitomi Kanzaki." He smiled kindly at her gesturing for her towards the counter. Her phone rang again in her pocket and she silenced it immediately. He guided her to the counter and placed a new order for the two of them, paid and carried the cups to one of the tables gesturing for her to sit.

"My name is Van by the way." He sat opposite of her taking a sip of his beverage, his maroon eyes sparkling as he looked at her. "Van Fanel."

She couldn't help but feel something peculiar, something that said this might be fate; and that perhaps she had sworn off men a little too soon. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Hello Kittens,

This was prompt one, series of dibbles and drabbles that manage to filter into my brain. This one is so very short since I have a horrible case of insomnia and writing helps clear out the junk. This is named after the Esca playlist I have on my computer as well.

One word prompts and phrases for future installments are welcome in reviews.

-Bv- Smile


	2. A Great Treasure

A Great Treasure

They'd found it on the bottom of the ocean. Well, in the Mediterranean to be exact. Least that's what the plaque said.

_"Oh, great Poseidon. We your humble servants, pray for safe passage to the city of your son Atlas." This treasure was recovered from a Greek ship at the bottom of the Mediterranean, off the coast of Crete. Many of the chests discovered within contained examples of Greek pottery and Anatolian jewelry._

There were dozens of glass cases around her, but only one thing had peaked her interest. When she'd looked up the exhibit on the internet she'd browsed through the photographs, waiting to see what was in this once in a lifetime exhibit. One item made her heart stop. That one thing among the hundreds of thousand treasures found at the bottom of the sea was enough to make her book the next ticket to London.

A video was playing along one wall, displaying the footage from the discovery of the wreck . The voice of its discoverer echoed from the speakers_._ _"The ship was said to have been sunk by the gods themselves. Filled to the brim with trade goods and treasure the Clio was on its way to a sacred temple with offerings. But the ships origin still remains unknown."_ But she knew.

Glancing around her she took in the large tapestries on the walls, replicas but they were indeed fantastic. Beyond it all she was looking at the bigger picture. There were six security cameras and three guards. Not to mention the heat sensor and lasers. A older woman cleared her throat beside her, pushing her way rudely, closer to the case. As to not draw attention to herself, the golden haired woman moved to the next case, inside a small jewelry box sat filled to the brim with coins and draped with necklaces and pearls. Looking closer at its contents she smiled. This would be easy pickings.

((...))

"What the hell happened here?"

"What's it look like? Some prat knocked over the case and stole something." 

"That's not what I mean."

"What then?"

"Only this case was broken. If it was a theft then the bigger stuff would be gone right? There would be glass everywhere and everything would be missing." The detective glanced over at the smashed case. "But why break this one?" His thoughts trailed off as he glanced over at the enormous uncut diamond in the center case.

"Who cares? Let's get it cleaned up and inventoried. Nothing better be missing or it's going to fall on the museum to replace."

((...))

_"Breaking News: reports are showing that there has been a case of vandalism at the British Museum. No suspects have been identified as of yet and nothing has been reported stolen. The vandalism occurred in 'Treasures of the Clio', an exhibit on private loan. We will keep you updated on this story as it develops."_

"Last call for all passengers boarding Flight 253 to Tokyo."

Her attention was drawn from the television and back to the airport gate. Handing her passport over with a smile it was checked, then scanned and she was waved down the ramp. Taking her seat in business class the pilot was chattering over the intercom welcoming everyone to the flight. A lovely looking female attendant came over to her with a smile. "Miss please fasten your seat belt the plane will begin taxiing soon." The young passenger nodded and smiled in return. The flight attendant glanced down to her neck. "Wow that's a beautiful pendant."

Long cool fingers graced the stone on the gold chain absently, the familiar weight of the smooth pink gem felt wonderful around her neck once again. "Thank you. I got it at a steal." The woman laughed in her little blue uniform, telling her to enjoy her flight to Tokyo and continued down the aisle.

An hour later her hand drifted to the stone once again. Under her fingers the pink pendant pulsed with power, she could feel it drumming deep in her chest, in time with her own heart. Connecting her with the fabled power, here at thirty thousand feet. Digging deep inside herself she tried to concentrate, pulling from the depths of her soul, everything she had. Nothing. With a heavy sigh she stared out the window. It was a ten hour flight back home, plenty of time to figure things out.

Seven hours into the flight she was getting weary of listening to her music, she'd thumbed through the in flight magazine at least twenty times and looked at the movies offered, nothing interested her. She'd already recorded her thoughts in the leather bound journal she kept with her at all times, so there was literally nothing for her to do. Deciding it was best to get some shut eye, she reclined her seat slightly, snuggling her head between the empty seat next to her and closed her weary green eyes. A hush had fallen over the plane the moment the sun had set, so it was easy to let her thoughts drift.

Having glanced through her book she realized there was no way to make a decision on what to do before she got home. Drifting along the void between sleep and wakefulness, she started thinking about Him. What he would look like after all this time, how he would sound, if his mannerisms had changed at all.

_"...Hitomi..."_

She sat bolt upright in her seat.

_"Hitomi?"_

There it was again.

_"Hitomi I... you...back home."_

She couldn't help herself, tears brimming in her eyes she whispered. "Van?"

((...))

Entering her apartment she slammed the door shut. Startling her cat who meowed loudly and hissed in protest at being woken up. Ignoring the animal she bolted to her bed room. Throwing her coat off in the process and tossing her carry on to the bed, she went into her bathroom, splashing her face with cold water.

Watching the rivulets drip from her nose into the sink she thought about _everything_ that had brought her to this point. After all the years of searching and work. She'd found one, finally found another pendant to help her. She _had_ heard his voice on the plane, it sounded like a broken connection on a cell phone. There was only one way to truly tell if it was happening or just her imagination.

Going directly to her study she opened the door, glancing at the bookshelves of stolen artifacts and items, she went right to the closet on her left. Digging her way to the back she pulled out a familiar duffle bag and set it on the desk rubbing her thumb thoughtfully over the blue nylon. The heavy thud of its contents was comforting in a way. Her cat rubbed against her leg, happy to see her master once more and forgiving Hitomi for waking her up. "Not now Merle." She growled shaking the animal off.

Unzipping the bag Hitomi pulled out a decorative wooden box, carved into the top was the symbol she'd seen hundreds of times. The Fanalian royal crest. The gem around her neck seemed to pulse harder, brighter than before, as if it knew. The busts of Greek philosophers and famous statues she'd purchased over the years watched in silence. Her fingers pulled a key from around her neck unlocking the chest with a deep breath; she smiled. The Drag Energest inside was glowing a bright pink along with the pendant around her neck.

Tears stung her eyes. All the years, all of her obsession, collecting everything she could get her hands on that was remotely Atlantian in nature. That had anything at all to do with the lost ancient city. The Energist in her hands was what she was most proud of finding. It had been in a shrine outside of Osaka. She'd gone there on school holiday and it had called her there almost like a sirens song. From that day her obsession and hope grew, from parchment and documents bloomed an obsession and desire to know more. Graduating from university with a mastery in the ancient European world; it was all paying off.

Returning to her bedroom she found Merle curled up atop her suitcase. Shooing her away she began tearing it apart again. Setting the glowing orb on the bedspread she returned to her study pulling books from shelves and stuffing them into the bag. She'd written most of these herself, her own notes and knowledge of the world of Atlantis and that of her adventure in Gaea. Everything was going to happen today, glancing out the window she noticed the sun had begun to set.

Picking up her phone, she'd need to make arrangements with her mother. The phone rang and rang. Still Hitomi packed what she would need. Her voicemail picked up. "Hello, Mom if you get this call me back right away. I have something to tell you." Hanging up the phone she tossed it on the bed.

Pursing her lips she snatched it up once more. Dialing another number. It rang twice. "Hello? Yukari? Hey it's me. Can you meet me at the old track?" She paused listening to her friend. "No my flight just got in. Just meet me there in... two hours. Oh and bring your husband along."

She hung up the phone without waiting for an answer, then dialed her mother's number again. "Mom it's me again, please answer the phone." She waited for a moment and hung up again. Of all the times her mother doesn't answer. Dialing her last resort she was surprised when her brother picked up the phone. "Do you know where Mom is? I can't get a hold of her." She asked immediately. Her brother grumbled into the phone for a moment, then her mother's voice came on. "Mom? It's time." The silence was all she needed to know that her mother was crying.

((...))

"You think this is going to work?" Yukari asked glancing down the old track, it's white lines hadn't faded over the years. Neither had the memories. "What if..."

"I don't have time for _what if's_ Yukari." Hitomi cut off. Setting her bag down on the ground. She'd packed light, six of her small leather bound books and a few things she knew she'd regret leaving behind, pictures of her family and a few mementos of her life.

"But how long has it been?" Amano asked rolling his eyes. "You're twenty-four now Hitomi. How old does that make him?"

"He'd be twenty-five." She slipped her running shoes on bending down to tie the laces. Her friends stared at her dumbfounded, unsure of what to say next. "Look if this doesn't work you can throw me in an asylum for all I care. I just have to try, after all this time I have a shot at seeing him again and I'm taking it."

Amano sighed heavily taking a step forward and away from his wife. "What do you want us to do?"

"Amano!" He glanced back at his Yukari's scolding tone and smiled. Blinking at him Yukari sighed as well. "I'll go turn on the lights."

Hitomi's eyes were closed, her hand wrapped around the necklace. She was knelt on the ground, having drawn symbols with chalk around a box she'd perched on the one hundred meter mark. It looked like a cultist ritual to him, but Hitomi assured him it was just to amplify her power. The power of Atlantis.

Thinking about it too much made it seem foolish, but his friends confidence in this magic, this power, was enough to make him believe in her. Reaching forward she opened the box, Ammano gasped, inside a round orb was glowing a soft pink color. It pulsed as Hitomi touched it making his eyes grow wider in shock. "Kanzaki." He whispered, her green eyes glanced up at him. "What do I need to do?"

Taking her spot on the starting line she smiled glancing to the sky and stretching her legs. The lights popped on, nearly blinding her. "You can do it Hitomi!" Yukari shouted, waving her arm back and forth.

"Kanzaki? Are you ready?" He yelled from the end of the track.

"Yes! Anytime you are Amano!" Hitomi crouched down, her eyes fixed on the box sitting at the hundred meter mark._"Now give it everything I've got."_

"Go!"

Her heart beat wildly in her chest. The pendant swung back and forth. Almost in slow motion. Panting heavily, she saw the forty meter mark. Then the fifty. She could hear the cheering of Yukari somewhere in the distance as her mind screamed one name. Before she could blink, Amano's head snapped to the 100 meter mark. Yukari screamed and a bright beam of blue light dropped from the sky. Her heart soared!

Descending in that light a figure all too familiar. A figure that turned and looked at her with bright scarlet eyes and unruly dark hair. A figure that opened his strong waiting arms to her with a smile. "What took you so long?"

Leaping into his arms. Hitomi laughed. Holding him tight and breathing in his wonderful scent. "Take me home!" She cried into his shoulder, feeling her feet lifting from the ground.

"Kanzaki!" Below her Amano reached his hand out, but she knew this time it wasn't to help her back. It was to wish her the best. The pendant floating up and out of his hand as the beam of blue light disappeared. Leaving the man standing in a empty circle of chalk symbols. An equally empty box nestled between his feet.

((...))

Kanzaki Kita sat at her kitchen table, tears stinging her eyes. The sun light streamed in from the windows while she read the book her daughter had left with Amano and Yukari. The couple brought her an empty wooden box a few hours ago and instantly the woman began to cry. Inside was Hitomi's journal. She'd given it to Yukari in hopes that it would bring all of them closure and an understanding of where she was going. The majority of the pages were about the teenage adventure that Hitomi told them of long ago. But it was the end of the journal that her mother read.

Tears in her eyes she cleared her throat. Reading the last entry in the journal aloud she couldn't hold back the tremor in her voice.

_"I am sorry that my departure from Earth will be so sudden and that I have to leave everyone behind. But the truth is I never really did come home from Gaea at all. Mother was the first to notice it. The missing piece of my soul. It's on Gaea and I've known that since the moment I saw Van in the bay all that time ago. My love for him is what drives me. My need to reconnect with that missing piece of myself. Worry not I will be taken care of where I go. There is no need to shed tears for my absence. _

_All I ask is one thing. _

_That you tell my story to our family. That they know of this fantastic place and all the wonder it holds._

_That Gaea, is where my soul resides."_

The silence was deafening.

"Do you think we'll ever see her again?" Yukari asked between sniffles. Her husband grasped her hand in his giving his wife a weak smile.

"I don't know." The truth slipped from Kita's lips and stung her heart. "I don't know, Yukari."

Hello Kittens,

I wanted to do something from a deeper perspective and really wanted to avoid doing anything about a reunion between Hitomi and Van because I think it's over done as a point in their story. It's something we all wanted to see happen but sadly it didn't.

Making her wait all this time makes it feel a little more deserving since she would have had to hold on to the torch for Van over 9 years and the same with him. I guess that I enjoy the thought of Hitomi struggling to find a way back instead of moving on with her life the way her grandmother did. I also made her obsessive over Atlantis since it was made rather clear in the series that it was indeed on Earth so it could only stand to reason that objects from the lost city would be here and there around the world.

My goal with this is to do more than just Van and Hitomi fics. So hopefully the next one I crank out will be about someone else or maybe more Van centered.

Thanks everyone for the reviews and the follows on this. I know it's not as full or interesting as some of the others and I might need a beta reader. But this is something fun and I just let my imagination kind of run with this one.

**Review it!**

**Got an idea or suggestion? Leave it in a review or message!**

Until next time,

-BV-Smile


End file.
